Teen Titan One Shots!
by Juliegirl22
Summary: The Teen Titan get bored one day and start snooping through each others rooms. They don't believe the hilarious things they've been keeping secret from each other...Next, Starfire gets a gift. Raven gets put on Youtube. Latest, Starfire goes ot he mall and gets in trouble. More coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

**The Teen Titans Learn Each Others Little Secrets**

Obviously, I don't own any of this stuff. :)

The Teen Titans were bored as heck one day. They were lounging around the tower while rain fell outside. There were no evil villains to fight or to crooks to catch.

Beast Boy was reading a comic book on the couch while Cyborg watched Bait Car on TV. Bored, Beast boy got up and started to head to his room.

He looked at Robins closed bedroom door. He knew Robin was upstairs, training, so he wouldn't be down for awhile. Beast boy had a nosy streak and always wanted to go snooping through someone else's room.

He crept in and shut the door and tiptoed around the room, looking at things. A second superhero costume, to wear when the first was being watched, a few fighting tools, some books, comic books, ordinary stuff.

Beast Boy opened a drawer and peered inside and got a shock.

Apparently it was Robin's underwear drawer. But instead of the typical manly boxers or briefs, there were black thongs.

Beast Boy busted out laughing and then quickly clamped a hand over his mouth when he heard a noise outside the door. He turned into a bug and nestled into the carpet by the wall when Robin suddenly came in.

Beast Boy scuttled out under the door, still unable to believe what he saw.

Cyborg got bored of watching TV and also had the idea of snooping. Starfire was in the kitchen, baking some horrible atrocity from her home planet so Cyborg tiptoed into her room.

There was a lot of girly stuff lying around, including bras and panties. Cyborg noticed something sticking out from under the round bed. Cyborg grabbed it and pulled it out. It was a porn mag! A buff naked man was posing on the front. Cyborg pulled out more and it was all buff men either posing or doing things with ladies. Judging by the way they looked, Starfire seemed to have a liking for hot Latino men.

Cyborg quickly stuffed all the porn back under the bed. He'd never expect Starfire to like looking at nudie mags.

He continued snooping.

Robin, done with training, got bored and wondered what the other Titans had in there room. He decided to go snooping in Cyborg's room.

Robin crept inside it and began looking around. There was a lot of electronic stuff. Cyborg had left his computer open so Robin took a look. Apparently Cyborg liked fan fiction! And he had even written some! Robin scanned through it. It was a dirty one, with Cyborg himself getting it on in a threesome with Starfire and Raven! It was extremely graphic and there seemed to being a lot of Cyborg shouting "BOOYAH!" while the two girls did things to his trouser snake. Robins jaw dropped.

Raven was sitting reading a book in her room and put it down, bored. She had done her meditation today, read for hours, and didn't know what else to do.

Why not go snooping?

She used her powers and appeared in Beast Boy's room and began looking through drawers and closets. Beast Boy had an awful lot of dirty clothes lying around. Raven wrinkled her nose and opened a bottom drawer and found a pair of pink panties.

Raven's eyes popped. Pink panties? What the heck did Beast Boy wear pink panties for?

Starfire entered her room at that moment to find Cyborg smelling a pair of her panties.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she shrieked.

"Uh, uh, I-I-" Cyborg babbled.

"You are the thief of panties!" yelled Starfire. "You are the one who makes my panties disappear, especially my pink ones-"

"No! It's not me!" shouted Cyborg running from her room and into his-

-only to find Robin reading his smut filled fan fiction.

"WHAT THE HECK!"

Beast Boy heard the commotion and decided to head to his room.

Raven was looking the drawer with the pink panties.

"What the-RAVEN!" he yelled.

"Oh, crap," said Raven.

"The Titans all began yelling and chased each other to the living room.

"I'm not a panty thief!" said Cyborg. "I was just smelling them- uh-"

"That is disgusting!" said Starfire.

"I can't believe you wrote a smut filled fanfic about you, Starfire, and Raven!" Robin was looking at Cyborg.

"What?!" asked Raven, pissed.

"Hey! Well, Starfire looks at porn!"

Starfire blushed. "It is not mine, it belongs to a friend!"

"Nothing wrong with a little porn," said Beast Boy.

"Apparently, there is nothing wrong with wearing pink panties either," said Raven.

"Those aren't mine; I was holding them for a friend!" Beast Boy looked scared.

"Wait, my panties that pink often go missing!" said Starfire. "You have been stealing them!"

"Well, Robin has your black thongs!"

Robin turned red. Starfire looked confused. "I do not wear thongs."

"Those, are actually mine…" muttered Robin.

Cyborg busted out laughing and began dancing around, pointing gleefully at Robin. "Robin wears thongs!"

"I wear them because they allow better freedom of movement, like when I'm training and stuff!" Robin was redder than a tomato. "What business is it of yours?"

"Hey, wait a minute, what's in Raven's room?" asked Beast Boy. "Nobody went snooping in there?"

There were murmurs of no.

"I don't have anything so nearly embarrassing in there, not like you dweebs." Raven folded her arms.

"Mind if we take a look?" asked Beast Boy.

"That's my room!" said Raven. "You stay out!"

"You went snooping in mine!" said Beast Boy.

"And now we all know about something secret in our rooms, except for yours," said Robin.

Everyone was quiet and still for a minute. Then they all started running for Raven's room.

"Last one to find something embarrassing is a rotten egg!" shouted Cyborg.

"What?! NO!" shouted Raven.

She tried using her powers but Beast Boy turned into a giant snake and wrapped around Raven, giving the others just enough time to go barging into her room. Raven used her powers to get him off, but the others were already going through her stuff.

"OUT!" roared Raven.

Cyborg aimed his device on his wrist which a flashed a blinding light at her. Temporarily blinded, Raven stumbled about, cursing at them and levitating things toward them, but missing. Robin was dangling a pair of sexy red panties he'd found in Raven's drawer.

"Oooh!" said Beast Boy.

"That's giving me a new idea for my fanfic!" said Cyborg. "BOOYAH!"

"Raven wears extra mega jumbo pads for the period?" asked Starfire pulling a box out of huge sanitary napkins from a drawer.

"Get out of my drawers!" shouted Raven, still blinded. A book went flying toward Starfire's head, but of course it missed.

"Raven has a vibrator!" shrieked Robin, pulling it out of a drawer. "Dang, I might start writing my own dirty fics."

But Beast Boy found the most embarrassing thing. It was hidden in a box underneath where the vibrator had been. Beast Boy opened the lid and found-

"My Little Pony!" screeched Beast Boy. "You have all the Pony DVD's, and toys, and games-and-"

Raven's sight had come back. "THAT IS MINE! I MEAN NOT MINE-A FRIENDS AND-"

"Dude, Raven even has a My Little Pony Costume!" Beast Boy pulled it out. It was a once piece costume.

Everybody laughed at it.

It was war.

By the time Raven was done kicking all there asses, Robin was buried in a stack of Beast Boy's dirty clothes, a thong tied around his head. Starfire had been thrown into the lake outside, Cyborg had his circuits rerouted so all he could do was cluck like a chicken, and Beast Boy had his head shoved down a toilet.

Raven locked herself in her room and petted one of her My Little Pony stuffed toys. "It's okay, my widdle pony, nobodies gonna hurt you!"

That was the last time anybody went snooping in each other's rooms...


	2. Starfire Gets A Gift

**Starfire Gets A Gift.**

Starfire stomped through the tower, leaving big cracks in the floor with her feet.

"I am so mad!" she screeched.

"What's up Starfire?" asked Robin.

"WHO DID THIS?!" she screeched, holding up a mangled toothpaste tube.

"Oh, I ran out, so I borrowed some of yours." Robin shrugged.

Starfire got into his face. "Do you see this?" she held up the tube. "I had it where it was squeezed from bottom up. Very neatly, so that I do waste the paste of teeth!"

"Yeah…"

"AND YOU SQUEEZED FROM THE MIDDLE!" she roared.

"Geesh, calm down it's just-"

Robin found himself flying out the window toward the lake.

As his scream faded into the distance, with a faint splash, Starfire stopped toward the kitchen, moaning about her stomach hurting.

"I just made vegan cookies," said BeastBoy.

"I want Flamin Hot Cheetos!"

"What?" asked Beast Boy. "You _know_ what those do to you."

"I WANT THEM!"

Beast Boy tried to quietly tip toe out, but Starfire grabbed him and pressed the car keys into his hand. "Go get me some!"

Beast Boy quickly left while Starfire went to the fridge and stuffed herself with food: hunks of cheese, salty Fritos, a liter of Soda, all of Cyborgs hidden twinkies.

"Nom nom nom!" she quickly scarfed the food down.

Raven peeked in. Weird, Starfire was eating like a pig.

Robin came in, soaked. "Starfire, how could you-wait. Why are you eating so much?"

Starfire turned around, her mouth bulging with chocolate cake, crumbs all down her front. "What?" she swallowed the last of it and stood up. Tons of salty, fattening food is not good. Starfire was looking a bit bloated.

"Oh, no, I may have acquired the "muffin top," I think," said Starfire. Tears welled in her eyes. "Do I look fat?"

"Well, a little, just lay off the-AAAARRRGGGH!"

Robin found himself flying out the window…again.

Starfire stomped around until Beast Boy came back with a huge bag of Flamin Hot Cheetos.

"Here, but I think you should reconsider," said Beast Boy. "I mean, dude, last time-"

"Gimme gimme!" Starfire ate the bag in five minutes flat. She guzzled down an entire gallon of water, since they were so spicy.

"My stomach hurts!" she wailed, heading into the living room. She collapsed on the couch and began crying. "I'm fat, and my tummy hurts!"

Raven eyed her over the top of a book (The Guide to Opening Up and Allowing Others to See Your True Beauty). She sighed while Starfire let out a trumpet fart and then proceeded to look around, as if she thought someone else did it. Raven had an idea of what was going on, but she didn't want to follow Robins path out the window.

"My tummy!" moaned Starfire. Suddenly she bolted to the bathroom. If you have never heard Starfire with diarrhea, count yourself lucky. The whole building stank of crap. Even Raven felt faint. A potted plant in the hallway withered and a window shattered.

Starfire suddenly came shrieking into the room. She grabbed Raven.

"HELP ME! I'M DYING!" Starfire was sobbing. "NO! I'M SORRY I WAS TO MEAN TO ROBBYPOO! I'M DYING! NO!"

"Wh-what?" stammered Raven. "What do mean?"

Starfire looked at Raven and spoke in a horrified whisper. "Well, I was doing the poo's, and I looked down, and in my panties-" she shuddered "-there was blood!"

Raven stared. "It's called a period, Starfire. Women get them once a month or so. It just means you're a woman. It's totally natural. Just wear a pad. You can borrow some of mine."

"I shall not die a horrid bloody death?" asked Starfire. "This is why my tummy has had the hurt all day?"

"Yeah, it's called cramps. Welcome to the club." Raven sighed. "Take some Midol. We all get it. Some call it there Aunt Flo, or their monthly gift."

Starfire blinked. "I wish to return this gift."

"You're stuck with it. Don't worry, it's not that bad. You'll get used to it."

Starfire skipped off the kitchen to eat some more cake and a minute later, they heard her yelling at Beast Boy for not getting her a tube of Pringles.

"You didn't say anything about Pringles!" Beast Boy sounded panicked. "I swear. You only mentioned the Flamin Hot Cheetos, which give you Flamin Hot Poo's.

Robin came in, soaked. "What is wrong with her?"

"PMS," said Raven. A minute later they heard Beast Boy screaming as he was flung out the window.


	3. Raven Gets Put on Youtube

Raven came into the living room. The TV was on and everybody was else was sitting on the couch, giggling.

"Hey, Rae, guess what we caught you doing?" asked Beast Boy.

"What?" Raven's eyes narrowed.

The TV could be used to access the Internet, so Cyborg pulled up Youtube and clicked a video in his account.

"We stuck a hidden camera in your room," said Cyborg.

Raven's jaw hit the floor.

There she was, in HD on the screen, awaking yesterday morning, and scratching her bum as she got up.

It was edited, so luckily, her getting dressed wasn't out for the world to see.

Then there was Raven playing her My Little Pony action figures and dressing them up in cute costumes.

The rest of the group was wildly laughing.

Then there was Raven dressed in her My Little Pony Costume, role playing a scene from the cartoon, giggling and having fun. There she was on her laptop, writing My Little Pony, Artemis Fowl, and Aqua Teen Hunger Force Fanfics…

Then there was the scene from where she had been practicing dance moves and rapping.

"My name is…

Raven!

I don't live in Haven,

Robin get the bad guys see,

Cyborg makes the tech work see,

We all work hard

Ice on fingers and on my toes

And Beast Boy's a tard!"

"Hey!" shouted Beast Boy.

On the video, Raven was swearing and saying maybe rapping is not her forte.

"I agree," giggled Cyborg.

Then there was Raven painting a picture of her and Beast Boy, Beast Boy has a handsome hunk, bulging with muscles, and holding a dainty, swooning Raven, complete with little hearts above her head.

"Aww, really Raven?" asked Beast Boy blushing. The rest of the Titans were wildly laughing, rolling on the floor and clutching their sides.

There was also Raven watching her TV.

"Everywhere you look, there's a heart, of somebody who needs you!"

Raven was watching Full House and singing along to the theme song, and then cooing at the scenes that had the one of the Olsen Twins.

The final bit showed Raven going to, clutching a stuffed My Little Pony toy, and sucking her thumb.

"We've got 200,000 hits already!" shouted Cyborg. "BOOYAH!"

Raven went dark red and then proceeded to soundly kick all her team mates asses.

For several days, the rest of the Titans walked around with limps, scrapes, booboo's, bandages, and black eyes.

Cyborg finally took the video down. Raven though it was over.

Until one afternoon she was looking around Ebay and found the picture of her Beast Boy being sold…


	4. Starfire Goes to Mall

**Starfire Goes to the Mall**

**My computer is finally working again (sort of) so I finally got to post some stuff. Yay!**

Starfire decided she needed to do more teenage girl things, so she figured the mall seemed like a good choice. In a lot of teen shows involving girls, the mall seemed to be a good place for girls to go.

"Raven, would you like to do the hanging of friends at the mall?" asked Starfire.

Raven peered over her book. "Hang…our friends?" She imagined Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg hanging in nooses, maybe from the menu at the Cinna-bon place. Creepy… Was Starfire going crazy? "Why would you want to do that?"

"They do it on TV," replied Starfire. "It's seems to me that many girls do the hanging at the mall?"

"You mean hang out, and no, I don't want to." The book was inched back up.

"Pleeeaaase!?" asked Starfire, pushing the book down and getting in Ravens. "We can use the credit card Robin says we use for the fun things to buy!"

"No!" said Raven. "It's crowded, full of blathering dumb teens worried about the latest sale or whether the chicken nuggets at Clucking Around are fresh or not and-"

But Starfire had huge puppy eyes and her lower lip was wobbling. She looked ready to break down if Raven said no. Raven figured she'd say yes, stay for a bit, and quickly sneak off as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

"Fine."

"YIIIIPPPEEE!"

Raven braced herself as they went to the mall and stepped inside. There were tons of people walking around, carrying shopping bags. Someone was pushing out there brand new flat screen with the help of an associate from the Peers store. Some girl was blathering on her phone about the super awesome prom dress she'd found at W.C Denny's, a big clothing store. Some guy was getting tackled by mall security for trying to run out with a DVD player hidden under his shirt.

"Where should we go first?" asked Starfire.

"Um, we could go look in there," said Raven, pointing to a store that sold a lot of girly stuff that Starfire would probably like. Once Starfire got involved, Raven could sneak out.

But Starfire dragged Raven around the whole store, gushing over the mass amount of pink clothes. Raven felt ready to vomit.

"Does this store not please you?" asked Starfire very loudly. "What about all those My Little Pony toys you have? Aren't those toys of girliness?"

"Shut up!" hissed Raven. A cashier stared at them.

Starfire bought some pink pajamas and then held Ravens hand, dragging her out toward another store.

Finally an opportunity came while Starfire was getting help from a shoe lady at the Pay-More Shoe Store. While Starfire was wondering whether to buy some blue or black flats, Raven quickly tiptoed out and went home.

She came into the living room to find the boys on the couch, playing video games.

"I thought you guys went to the mall," said Cyborg.

"We did, I snuck off." Raven sat down to finish reading her book.

"You left her there by herself?" asked Robin, raising his eyebrows.

"Dude, don't you remember what happened last time she went shopping by herself?" Beast Boy looked at Raven.

"Um, no."

Back at the mall, the sales person convinced Starfire to buy both sets of shoes.

"You never know when you might need a certain color for an outfit," said the saleslady.

So Starfire bought both, figuring the lady was probably right. She skipped off to Peers and hunted around the jewelry section, thinking it'd be nice to get some new earrings. Maybe some cute little studs or something.

She was looking in a case and a sales lady asked her what she was looking for. Starfire said something small studs, or maybe little dangling earrings.

"Well, we have these really nice ones over here," said the saleslady drawing her over to the more expensive side.

By the time they were done, Starfire had bought three pairs of expensive earrings, because the saleslady said you never know what kind you might need to compliment an outfit.

Then she went through the mall, where a guy at a kiosk convinced her that she should really buy an expensive straightener, complete with a huge, expensive kit of hair crèmes and gels.

"A girl with hair likes yours deserves the best," said the man, nodding, thinking of the big commission he was going to make.

So Starfire walked away with a bunch of pricey hair things.

Another man at a different kiosk asked her if she had the latest phone.

"Um, I have this machine of communication," said Starfire holding up the communication device Robin used when there was an emergency.

"Pfft, forget that, you need this," said the man holding up a phone. "It has a slide out keyboard, full internet access, touch screen, 500 gigabytes of memory, a song player, an HD camera, can play movies and TV shows, full service even underground, can scan your heart rate, tells you whether or not you're going to have a good hair day or a bad one, can tell if you're going to get fat one day, has a complete encyclopedia, and can predict your future. And it's all encased in a special platinum case."

"Wow, all that?" gaped Starfire. Suddenly the communicator seemed like ancient tech, like it was from the Stone Age or something. He mentioned something about it telling whether you're going to have a bad hair day or a good one. She could use that to determine how much product and straightening she might need with the stuff she had bought from the last kiosk.

"And, for a limited time only, the price has been reduced from nine hundred dollars to eight hundred and ninety nine dollars and ninety nine cents. It's a sweet deal, and won't come again for a while."

Starfire gasped. For such an impressive phone, a whole penny discount must be a lot. The sales man certainly seemed to think it was lot. She was impressed. The man set her up with a full plan, which cost another hundred dollars, and a special hands free headset, and a special belt clip to put the phone in, while she was using the special hands free headset.

"You should buy this arm carrier too," said the man, showing it to. "It's straps on your arm, that way you can carry it there instead.

"But if I already have the case of the belt, why do I need that?" asked Starfire.

"Well, what if one day you're not wearing a belt?" asked the man. "You need somewhere to put it!"

Starfire nodded, thinking that this guy was smart.

She walked away with a huge back, full of all her phone accessories, including several bejeweled cases, which the man insisted where essential, saying that bejeweled phone cases were all the rage nowadays.

"I can't believe I needed all this stuff, and never knew it," mumbled Starfire, while a lady at yet another kiosk asked her if she wanted to try some cuticle cream and how iridescent purple nail polish is totally trending nowadays, and everybody must have a bottle or there a nobody…

"Dude, you just wait until she gets home-" Beast Boy was telling Raven, when they heard Starfire stumbling in the front door.

"I am home from the mall of hanging friends and shopping!" she called out. "Raven, I lost you, but I bought you something."

Starfire walked in (using her amazing strength to carry it all) the bag with the pajamas, the shoes, the earrings, the hair stuff, the amazingly awesome (and expensive) phone, cuticle cream and iridescent nail polish. She also had a set of golf clubs that a man had sold her to, saying you never know when you might want to go golfing. She had a girly makeup kit for Raven. Raven planned on regifting this to Starfire later. Like really, bright pink lipstick and stick on gems for your nails? Raven wouldn't be caught dead wearing that…

She also had a long sparkly gown that a woman had convinced her to buy, saying you never know when you might need a super fancy gown, five extra pairs of shoes that matched it, plus seven different little jackets and cover ups that matched as well, plus fifty headbands, ribbons for her hair, a second phone that was also pretty awesome that a man at a second phone kiosk assured her that she needed if she wanted to keep up with others. And lastly, a seventy inch LED TV screen.

"You bought all that!?" asked Robin, his eyes about to bug out through his mask.

"Well, the people of sales were so nice, and they said I needed this stuff, to do the keeping up and be cool," replied Starfire.

"We already have a TV!" shouted Cyborg. "And it's much bigger and better."

"But the man of Okay Buy said it was on sale and I should get it, because there might never be another sale again like. It was ten percent off..." Starfire was munching a chicken fajita sandwich from a restaurant in the food court. The person behind the counter promised it was the sandwich of the century, and she _simply _had to try one, or she'd be missing out on something big.

"Starfire, they just say that stuff, so you'll buy it, and make them a ton of money!" Robin was about to tear his hair out. "I know the credit card has a super high limit, but how much did you spend!?"

Starfire said the number and Robin fainted dead on the floor.

"You need to take at least half of this bag," said Cyborg, while Beast Boy wondered if he should attempt CPR or just leave Robin on the floor. "Sorry, but you got duped. You can't trust those people!"

Starfire, infuriated, took a good deal of the items back, and returned each one, and yelled at the sales people that they had duped her but her friends told her there conniving and sneaky tricks of money making, and now she knows there little secrets and will never buy from them again. Most of the sales people just laughed at her as soon as she left. She even returned the half eaten chicken fajita sandwich, since it really wasn't that great anyway. What sandwich had rubbery chicken filled with lumps of fat and gristle, and a toenail clipping?

Later, at Christmas, Starfire opened a gift.

"Oohh, what a cute set of the makeup, with gems of stickiness for my nails!" Starfire was bubbly with excitement. "Wait, didn't I give this to you a few months ago?"

"Uh, no, no, no," babbled Raven. "I have no idea what you're talking about…"


	5. The Teen Titans Discover Alcohol

**The Teen Titans Discover Alcohol...and Its Consequences**

** Important Author Note: I in no way condone underage drinking whatsoever! Its against the law and I'm writing this story for fun and its to read for fun, only. Underage drinking is illegal and I don't condone it.**

** Also, now that my computer is fixed (*sings and dances with glee*) my harddrive had to be nuked so I did lose a few files, but I do plan on updating all my incomplete stories, so rest assured, any fics that your awaiting an update on will be done, now that I have my computer up and running again. I don't have Microsoft Word Processor anymore so I must use the notepad, so the format of the fics and chapter might look a little strange as I have to use the Wordpad to type everything, but things like paragraphs seperation and whatnot should be okay. I did a test run of a document and it looks mostly okay.**

** Disclaimer. I don't own the Teen Titans. Wish I did, because I'd be rich. Nor do I own Xbox or Skyrim.**

The Teen Titans were feeling kind of bored one day. There hadn't been any crime to solve or murderous villians to face.

"We should have a party," said Starfire.

"Hey, thats a good idea," replied Beast Boy.

"Meh, lets not," said Raven, from behind a book.

Cyborg was playing Skyrim on the Xbox and was killing a dragon. "We should have a little one, just for us five."

"Sounds cool," said Robin. "Someone should run to the store though..."

"I will!" chimed in Starfire. "I shall go and get the snacks and pop of soda!"

"Cool," said Robin.

Starfire flew to town. Beast Boy headed kitchen to start making some things from the food they did have in the fridge. Cyborg moved the furniture with Robins help and Raven used her powers to string some streamers and sparkly decorations from the ceiling, since Beast Boy said the room needed some party pizzazz. Robin pushed a button on the wall and some sections of the carpet moved into the floor and a dancefloor arose, complete with a disco ball. Cyborg turned the stereo on.

Starfire returned with several bags of food and also liquor.

"Why did you get this stuff?" said Robin. "We can't drink this."

"The cashier said I looked to be having a party from the food I bought, and I said I was, and she said I should go to the new liquor store that opened up, called Tanked, Alcohol and More." Starfire shrugged. "So I did."

"How?" asked Raven.

"I flew there."

"No, I mean how did you get alcohol?" asked Raven. "Without a license? Were the TEEN Titans, as in, not twenty one and not old enough to drink."

"Well, the cashier seemed a bit blind, kept mumbling about finding his glasses, and he was quite eager to hurry and ring me up," replied Starfire.

"It can't hurt," said Beast Boy.

"No way!" said Robin. "We can't set this kind of example! We need-"

"Aw, lighten up, dude," said Beast Boy. "It's a party! Come one, we won't drink that much!"

"Chicken!" said Cyborg.

Robin made a face. "Fine, but not too much, okay?"

"To the blender!" Beast Boy grabbed several bottles of booze and drink mixes and ran to the kitchen, Starfire shouting she wanted a Margerita.

Soon, Beast Boy had made several Margerita and daiquires, plus simple juices and booze mixed. Starfire made Raven try a Mango Daiquire.

"It's quite good actually," said Raven, finally trying it. There was even real fruit slices in it.

They started eating snacks that had been prepped and dancing on the floor.

Several drinks in, Robin finally decided they should stop.

"Shaddup," slurred Cyborg. "Have another whiskey shot."

"Sh-shadding up," said Robin, accepting the shot.

They started getting quite wild, dancing and yelling about. Starfire and Raven had a shake your booty contest. It was a tie until Cyborg decided to a flip coin to choose who got his vote. Raven won.

"How much have-have YOU dranken?" Beast Boy asked Raven, considering she had only complained a little at the thought of shaking her booty for the boys.

"Uh..." Raven blinked and tried to think. The Emoticons in her head where shaking there heads and saying, "No more!" "Five? I dunno, gimme another screwdriver to drink."

Beast Boy mixed one up.

The night started to get a little hazy for some of them. Beast Boy wasn't sure, but he thought that at some point he was running around buck naked and swinging from the light fixture. Starfire started grinding up on Robin during a song she liked, much to Robins delight, and Raven started shaking her ass for Beast Boy.

"Yeah, make it bounce!" shouted Beast Boy.

They played drinking games, quarters and Beer Pong. Robin got his ass kicked in Beer Pong and Beast Boy and Raven were neck and neck in quarters and they taught Starfire to play.

Starfire had her digital camera and she had been taking pictures all night long: The group dancing on the floor, Cyborg and Beast Boy in a dance competition, Robin and Starfire dancing together, Beast Boy doing a body shot off Raven, Cyborg spinning on his head, Beastboy and Raven hugging and smiling for the camera, Beast Boy running around naked...

Starfire and Robin started making out and stumbled off to Robins room, giggling and carrying a whiskey bottle. Raven and Beast Boy started kissing on the couch (luckily Beast Boy had his clothes back on).

"I ain't got no one," sniffled Cyborg. "Guess I'll head to my room for a wank..." He moped off.

The next morning, Starfire awoke in Robins room, thirsty as heck and hungry. Robin was still asleep, his cape tangled around him. Starfire went into the living room and Raven and Beast Boy were asleep under her cape on the couch, snuggled against each other. Starfire made herself a couple of PB&J sandwiches and ate them. She drank several glasses of water and felt much better already, her body able to process booze faster, despite that she had drank way more than anybody else.

She decided to make breakfast and soon the smell of eggs filled the air. Raven moaned and found herself snuggled against Beast Boy.

"Ugh, my head hurts." She sat up.

"Did we do it?" asked Beast Boy blearily.

"NO!" snapped Raven. "I wasn't that drunk. Gimme my cape back!"

"Darn, still a virgin," muttered Beast Boy while Raven snatched her cape and wrapped it around herself.

Cyborg and Robin stumbled out.

"Man, I need some water," said Cyborg. "My head hurts. Ugh, those eggs smell disgusting!"

"We should never do that again," said Robin. "Were lucky nobody called and that there was no emergency."

Actually there had, a lady had had her car stolen, but everybody had been too drunk and never heard the communicators go off. Ooops.

Starfire came in, cheery and back to her normal self.

"I believe you are all over of hung?" asked Starfire.

"Hung over," mumbled Raven. "Don't talk so loud, my head hurts."

"I guess I metabolize the booze better?" asked Starfire.

"We can't drink like that anymore," said Robin.

"Starfire peer pressured us!" said Beast Boy. Starfire stuck her tongue out.

Raven spotted the camera on the floor and picked it up, flipping through the photos. "Wow, there's Beast Boy nude, swinging from the light fixture."

"Gimme that! I have to delete those!" said Beast Boy, reaching for it, realizing he actually had ran around naked. Raven held it away from him, thinking what good blackmail material she had.

"It looks like you have gangrene of the bobbly bits," snickered Raven.

"Gimme! Gimme! Not fair!"

Starfire had left the room had came back in with a platter of eggs and some scary creation from her home planet. "I made eggs and squid with salsa and this here is a breakfast speciality with octopuss and garlic-"

Cyborg ran to the bathroom to hurl.


End file.
